A New Year's Story
by Hiromi-chan.lp
Summary: [NaruSasu yaoi][Angst]Na noite de ano novo, Sasuke está nas ruas, debaixo de um poste com mal contato, a neve a cair sobre si, congelandoo até os ossos. Quando Naruto o encontra ali, a o que levará a conversa que os dois terão?


Yo! Comecei hoje essa fic, e resolvi que seria uma em homenagem ao ano novo Espero que gostem dela...

* * *

**A New Year's story**

Levou as mãos à boca, na intenção de aquece-las. Milhares de pequenos flocos brancos de neve caíam lentamente sobre si naquelas altas horas da noite. Acabara de sair de um bar, onde tomara uma boa e quente xícara de chocolate quente com chantilly. Arrepiou-se no instante que pusera os pés pra fora do local. Desde então, começou a vagar pelas redondezas, até chegar onde estava naquele momento, debaixo de um poste. Esse tinha a lâmpada com mau contato, hora ela permanecia ligada, hora ficava apagada, mas nem de importou com isso. Sentou-se na sarjeta e encostou-se na superfície fria do poste atrás de si, com um olhar distante e indiferente.Sua respiração era descompassada. Parecia que sua cabeça estava dormente devido a tanto frio. Abraçou o próprio corpo, enquanto aproximava mais as pernas para junto de si...

**'**Não era por falta de agasalho que passava tanto frio. Vestia um suéter azul cobalto sobre outra blusa de manga comprida simples e gola alta preta, e um sobretudo bege. Usava uma calça grossa preta e, para completar, levava uma boina na cabeça e calçava um par de coturnos, ambos da mesma cor do sobretudo.

Caminhou até a ponte onde costumava se encontrar com Naruto e Sakura quando menores. Debruçou-se e passou a observar o céu negro sem estrelas, com apenas aqueles flocos esbranquiçados a cair. Pareciam até estrelas caindo do céu...

"Vai passar o ano novo aqui fora, nesse frio?" uma voz baixa, porém clara, disse-lhe.

Sasuke virou-se abruptamente ao notar que não havia percebido ninguém se aproximar.

"Ah, e o que você faz aqui, Naruto?"

"Vamos dizer que eu não tenho nada pra fazer em casa"

"Eu digo o mesmo"

"Bem que eu te convidei pra passar em casa, mas você..."

"Não quis e não quero. Eu prefiro passar o ano novo sozinho, sem ter ninguém por perto. Isso inclui você também."

Naruto olhou-o calmamente, como se o que Sasuke dissera não tivesse entrado pelos seus ouvidos. Soltou um leve suspiro e pôs-se ao lado do moreno. Agora ele é que contemplava o rio congelado pelo frio.

Ambos não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante um bom tempo. Até que o loiro tornou a falar.

Sasuke olhou o loiro de relance. Ele usava um blazer branco sobre uma suposta manga comprida preta, cachecol de lã e calça jeans preta simples. Estava muito frio para andar somente daquela maneira. Mas Naruto não reclamava, porém. Talvez ele tenha vindo só fazer uma breve caminhada...

"Naruto"

"Hum?"

"Você veio atrás de mim, não é?"

"... Digamos que... sim."

"Por que?"

Naruto baixou o olhar, pensativo, e tornou a olhar para o rio. Então direcionou seus olhos azulados diretamente para os negros de Sasuke, causando-lhe uma estranha sensação. O loiro riu e desviou o olhar novamente.

"... Quantos anos nós temos?"

Sasuke achou a pergunta muito idiota, mas por fim, respondeu.

"Oras, 22"

"Heh..."

"Eu torno a repetir Naruto, por q--"

"Já se passou 6 anos depois daquilo..."

Sasuke franziu o cenho com o comentário. O que levou o loiro a levantar um assunto tão antigo e... frustrante?

"E eu ainda não consegui fazer o que venho tentando fazer ao longo desse período..."

Sasuke engoliu seco. Por que estava tão curioso em saber o que ele tinha pra falar?

"O quê...?"

Naruto novamente escondeu o olhar, dessa vez nas franjas. Seu rosto se ruborizou levemente. Um sorriso pequeno surgiu de seus lábios.

"Se você não quiser que eu fique, é só dizer." Respondeu simplesmente.

Seu coração falhou uma pulsação com a resposta. Droga, por que o loiro não conseguia falar o que tinha que dizer? Mas ao invés disso, acabou dizendo o que nunca deveria ter dito.

"Se você não vai falar, é melhor me deixar sozinho."

Sasuke pôde ver o rosto de Naruto quando este levantou o olhar finalmente. Seus olhos transmitiam um certo desapontamento, mas seus lábios formavam um largo sorriso. Um estranho sorriso que sempre costumava usar quando não estava feliz...

"N-não! Eu não quis di--"

Naruto ignorou o complemento que Sasuke adicionou. Sua atenção estava voltada para os lábios dele. Aproximou-se do moreno e rapidamente plantou um beijo rápido na bochecha esquerda de Sasuke, e foi andando.

Sua mente ficou branca naquele momento. Sasuke só processou o que acabara de acontecer somente depois que ouviu os passos de Naruto se distanciarem.

"O q--!" Sentiu uma sensação ruim tomar-lhe o peito à medida que o loiro caminhava. "Espere Naruto!" Gritou, mas Naruto não voltou seu olhar para Sasuke, apenas acenando com a mão acima do ombro.

Sasuke correu em direção ao loiro e o segurou pelo braço. Uma coisa que só foi perceber depois, também.

"O que?" O loiro perguntou simplesmente.

"Eu..."

"Feliz ano novo, Sasuke" sorriu novamente, libertando-se da mão do moreno de seu braço, tornando a caminhar.

"Mas o que há de errado com você, hein!" sua voz saiu rouca e alta ao mesmo tempo. O nervosismo acabou se apoderando de seu corpo e não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nele. "Você tem agido muito estranho ultimamente, sa-sabia!" O tremor em todo seu corpo realmente não era devido ao frio...

Foi a vez do loiro ficar irritado.

"Por que quer tanto saber?" Naruto voltou a encará-lo nos olhos, agora com uma expressão séria.

Isso mesmo. Por que tanta curiosidade? Por que ligava tanto pra isso? Por que as estranhas ações de Naruto o preocupavam tanto? Por que?

'_Por que eu... gosto de você'_ Uma voz no fundo de sua mente disse.

Involuntariamente, seus pés começaram a se mover para mais perto da pessoa que andara virando seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. Em direção à pessoa que há anos vem alimentando um sentimento que nunca pôde explicar. Muito mais do que respeito ou admiração. Aquele que o fez ser o que era hoje...

"Naruto..."

Quando finalmente estava cara a cara com o loiro, seus olhos se concentraram naqueles lábios que tanto ansiou. Suas mãos trêmulas se fecharam no tecido da jaqueta dele, enquanto sua respiração falhava cada vez mais.

Naruto, por outro lado, sentia o mesmo, mas ainda não se sentia satisfeito. Por que Sasuke se importava tanto com ele? Será que também o amava? Será que era somente por que era uma pessoa muito querida e especial? Ou...

Seus narizes se tocaram, de tão próximos que estavam um do outro. A ansiedade que cada um sentia era transmitida através de seus olhares desorientados.

E finalmente os lábios se tocaram.

O tempo parecia ter parado. Não mais sentia frio, apesar da neve estar cada vez mais densa e os ventos a soprar mais forte. No lugar, uma sensação de bem estar tomou todo seu corpo, e nada mais importava naquele momento. A sensação de ter a pessoa que mais amava por perto, tão perto.

Seu coração estava acelerado. O de Naruto também. Pareciam um só naquele instante.

Continuaram assim até mesmo depois que os primeiros fogos de artifício começaram a explodir. As fagulhas decoravam os céus belamente com suas cores vívidas, iluminando os dois corpos abraçados na ponte.

Desejava que aquele momento nunca tivesse terminado.

Ao contrário de todos esse anos em que passara o ano novo completamente sozinho, naquela noite, ele estava acompanhado. Junto a alguém que queria muito. Uma pessoa que sempre desejou estar junto, mas nunca tivera coragem de falar, de admitir. Por vergonha. Por medo de ser, de alguma maneira rejeitado, e acabar novamente sozinho, como sempre fora, antes de conhece-lo.

Ele trouxe vida nos seus momentos de amargura. Contagiou nele um pouco de alegria para superar os dias tristes e vazios. Compartilhou com ele sorrisos para suas dores. Disse palavras sábias em momentos difíceis. Simplesmente foi ele mesmo. E foi por essa simplicidade que acabou se apaixonando por ele.

Naruto realmente era alguém inesquecível.

"Bom dia, Sasuke" Naruto o recebeu com um terno sorriso nos lábios, deitado ao seu lado, nu, apenas envolto pelas cobertas da cama.

Deixou-se levar e retribuiu com outro sorriso. Um verdadeiro sorriso. Cheio de felicidade.

"Bom dia, Naruto"

"Heh, já é 2006, sabia?"

"Oh?" Observou o quarto e olhou para a data do calendário pregado na parede. Era o primeiro dia do ano, e nem se dera conta disso. Se bem que estava realmente muito barulho na noite passada...

"Vou preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer. Algo de preferência sua?" perguntou num tom suave, enquanto terminava de vestir uma calça.

"Não"

"Hai, hai"

Outro sorriso brotara de seus lábios discretamente quando o loiro deixara o quarto.**'**

Olhou para as estrelas do céu. Era exatamente igual àquela noite, mas elas não estavam lá. Apenasaqueles flocos brancos a cair...A noite em que finalmente se declarara para Naruto. Na noite em que os dois puderam se tornar um só. Um dia cheio de felicidade.

Foi quando aconteceu aquilo...

Dias após eles finalmente terem ficado juntos, Naruto se envolveu num acidente de automóvel e...

"Feliz ano novo, Sasuke!"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Seu coração disparou e virou-se em busca daquela voz tão doce que acabara de ecoar.

Mas apenas uma rua deserta o aguardava, e aquela lâmpada com mau contato a iluminar a densa camada de neve que nunca mais iria derreter novamente.

**Owari**

* * *

Eu só espero que vocês possam ter um ano de 2006 muito agradável. Muita paz e amor para todos! A gente se vê por aí! o/ 


End file.
